ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Ultimate Fusetrix: Long Live Vilgaxia!
This takes place before season one. This is the first Fusetrix movie. Preview Even though this is prior to Ben 10: Ultimate Fusetrix and it doesn't follow the story line plus there are more characters that won't be seen until much later in the show it is about Ben, Rex, Aggregor, Zs'Skayr, Mech, and the team to go to Vilgaxia and fight Vilgax's empire. Plot Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Rex, Aggregor, Zs'Skayr, Mech, Ship,Shipett, Julie, Charmcaster, Spellbinder, Tetrax, Gluto, Sugilite, Helen, Manny, Pierce,Cooper, Alan, Verdona, Max, Sunny, Ultimos, Synaptak, Tini, Azmuth, Paradox, Myaxx, Eunice, Xylene, Baz El, Lu, Tack, Agent Locke, Agent Bricen, Colonel Rozum, Harvey Hackett, Bivalvan, Galapagus, P'andor, Ra'ad, Andreas, Reiny, Krakken, Captain Shaw, Sentient Ultimate Hummungousaur, Sentient Ultimate Spidermonkey, Sentient Ultimate Echo Echo, Sentient Ultimate Big Chill, Kenny 10, Jenny, Sentient Ultimate Swampfire, Sentient Ultimate Cannonbolt, Technorg, Bossy, Hent, Mumfry, Max and the rest of Ben's army got into Ship in spaceship mode, Mech in spaceship, Shipett in spaceship mode, Baz El in spaceship or the Rustbucket |||. An highbreed asked Ben, "When do we kill Chimera Sui Generis!" Ben responded, "Soon my friend!" They went into hyper-space.They have arrived at Vilgaxia. Kevin got up and stretched his legs. Max sneezed which sent an mana blast from his nose and it hit Tini. Max commented, "Sorry!" Tini responded, "Don't worry about it!" Ultimos flew up and searched th area. "All clear!" he responded. Harvey Hackett said, "I gotta pee!" Synaptak suggested, "Go use those bushes over there!" Harvey ran off. The team split up. Ben was with Gwen, Kevin, Rex, Max, Verdona, Aggregor, Zs'Skayr and Paradox. They saw some Appoplexians running towards them. Ben hit the Fusetrix. His face widened, his arms and legs grew longer. A tail popped out. His neck thickened. Wings sprouted from his back. Yellow ovals came up on Ben's arms. His chest grew taller and sucked in. His face turned yellow, his chest turned orange. His tail was grey with green wings. he had green arms with yellow circles on them. His legs and feet were blue. A little white horn came through the very top of his head. The transformation sequence was complete. "Swirls!" Swirls yelled. He flew up and created tornados that he threw at the Appoplexians. He threw yellow bombs from his arms down. He made a giant wid wave blow them away. He created an storm and sent it toward the Appoplexians. Gwen was throwing mana ovals, with Max and Verdona. Kevin and Aggregor absorbed the ground. Zs'Skayr posessed a Appoplexian and fought other ones. Rex turned into a giant robot and punch them away! An Appoplexian shouted at Paradox, "LEMME TELL YA SOMETHING TIME WALKER! YOU CANNOT DEFEAT THE AWESOMENESS OF THE APPOPLEXIANS!" Paradox froze time. Then he walked away and unfroze it. Aggregor absorbed an Appoplexian and turned into a half Aggregor half Appoplexian. Kevin made a mace hand and toyed with them. Swirls flew up in a tornado and turned into a giant tornado monster! He took a breath and the whole army of Appoplexians and Ben's team went flying! Swirls stopped when he had to breath in. Zs'Skayr blasted a purple beam at a giant wall. Swirls reverted back to normal. Ben yelled, "Stop!" Then he saw that he was blasting the wall open so they could invade. Gwen was scrolling through her spellbook. She murmured, "Turbo!". She blew the dust away on the other wall and saw carvings. It was a picture of Vilgax, serving Ben head. Ben said, "He was meant to kill me. It was my destiny to die by Vilgax!" He fell backwards, passed out. Gwen looked worried. She shook Ben. Ben responded, "Mommy I don't want to go to school today! I want to play alien instead! Rawr me Wildmutt rawr rawr rawr!" Gwen shouted, "BEN!" Ben woke up, dizzy. Ben said, "Sorry!" Kevin picked up a slug looking thing and asked, "What is this?" Aggregor responded, "You're to young to know this but that is an Trom! Osmonians eat them as great desserts!".Aggregor took it and ate it! Ben turned away. They re-met with the rest of the army. Kenny popped up his dial. He slapped it down. Instantly he grew muscular. Claws popped out of his hands. His head grew. He turned orange. His chest turned white. The rest turned orange. He yelled, "RATH!" Ben commented, "This outta be fun." Rath yelled at Ben, "LEMME TELL YA SOMETHING, DAD! NO ONE CAN SAY THIS WILL BE FUN BUT RATH! YOU GOT THAT!? GOOD!" Rath ran around and then charged at the wall with the carvings. He smashed it to pieces. Gwen sighed. Suddenly alarms went blaring. Vilgax knew they were here and he was sending out all of his armies! His whole empire! Aliens of all kinds sprung out of his castle. Ben slapped down the faceplate. He turned black and blue. Horns sprung near his eyes. He gew slimmer. His feet turned triagnly like. Spikes popped out of his elbows. "Fasttrack!" He yelled. Fasttrack ran around and punched the enemies. He kicked too. He sped off so fast that even Helen and Jetray combind wouldn't beat him! In fact he went so fast he was starting to burn up, a lot! Gwen yelled at him, "Slow down!" But it was no use. He couldn't stop now! He had already ran around the planet fifty-two thousand times! He lost control! Fasttrack couldn't even see his feet anymore! Mech, Ship, Shipett, Bossy, Baz El and all other Mecomorphs turned into an industructable wall. Fasttrack was only two miles away. Now one. He saw them and he hit the wall. Colonel Rozum found a laser lance and shot at the armies. Vilgax came out and dueled Ben to the death. Fasttrack changed into Musclemass. He stretched mass at Vilgax and tangled him up. Vilgax ripped him to shreads. He changed into Waybig and shot the Cosmic Ray. Vilgax absorbed it and blasted it back. Ben turned into Eon, Clockwork, Diamondhead, Fourarms, Rath, and Armodrillo. No worked. He slapped a new hologram. He turned into a platypus, spoon pineapple. "Ek"! He yelled. Twenty minutes later. Ek is laying in a pile of ballons moaning, "It burns!" Vilgax joked,"Mw aha hahaha hahahahahah ahahah ahahahaahahahahah ahahahahahaahaah haha hahaha ha!" Ek slowly pushed the Fusetrix and turned into Alien X then Ultimate Alien X. He shot a beam and Vilgax and ran at super speed then shot projectile horns from his head and white spikes from his hands. Then he shot the all power beam, a beam so powerful not even a million Osmonians could absorb it. Vilgax was torn to shreds. This was now super easy for Ben. They had won. They left for home and Ben realized something. He wanted to marry Julie! They did and had a wonderful life. END Trivia *This is prior to the first episode of Ultimate Fusetrix. Category:Movies Category:Episodes Category:Fusetrix Saga Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Fusetrix Category:Season 2.5 Category:First Movie Category:The Awesome Jack